


Even the Sun Stays

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Jensen POV for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/259184">You Be the Prom Queen, I'll Be the Malcontent</a>. Jared isn't the first undergrad to ask Jensen out, but he's the first one Jensen wants to say yes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Sun Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sarie-wanderer.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarie_wanderer**](http://sarie-wanderer.livejournal.com/) for [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomaid**](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)! I hope you enjoy it :D Title from The New Amsterdams.

Jensen isn't exactly shocked when Jared asks him out.

He's had more than his fair share of nervous undergrads ask him out--he's older, and out, and, well, attractive. Not to be vain or anything, it's just a fact. He's pretty hot. And he definitely recognized all the signs of nervous, lovestruck kid in Jared. Part of him knew he should try to discourage him, but instead he found himself smiling, chatting, being friendly, offering him coffee, for crying out loud. Which was the kind of thing he shouldn't be doing right now. It wouldn't be wrong to date Jared, but it would be wrong to make him a rebound.

He doesn't even get a chance to answer before Jared starts apologizing. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have--"

Jensen squeezes his shoulder. "Jared, you have nothing to apologize for. Seriously. And I definitely want to hang out and get to know you? But I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple months ago, and I'm not really ready to date again."

It's not a lie, but it feels like one, somehow. Danneel told him he hasn't been recovering, he's been anti-social, and he thinks she might be right. Dating just seems like such a hassle these days, and no one's really caught his interest in ages.

Well, except Jared. But it's really not fair to the guy.

"Oh," says Jared, biting his lip a little. "Yeah, I guess that would--"

Jensen can't help cutting him off; he looks so lost. "As soon as I am, I'll take you up on that, though," he says, and winks. "You're cute."

Jared turns bright red, flushing all the way down to his collar. Jensen is momentarily distracted wondering how far it goes. He might be going to hell. It's really the only explanation for what he says next.

"So, my friend Danneel is having a party tonight. You should grab your roommate and come."

Not his most effective turn-down of a date ever.

*

"Who's this guy?" Danneel asks absently. Jensen's shift is over and he's been drafted for beer-hauling duty. Mostly, Danneel wants a strong, manly guy to help her carry things, and she said one out of three wasn't bad. And refused to tell him which one he got. He kind of hates his friends.

"Jared," says Jensen.

"A name which means nothing to me," Danneel points out.

Jensen sighs. "The incredibly tall kid from the coffee shop."

" _Oh_ ," says Danneel. "The one who made you late because you gave him your coffee."

"It was a spare!"

"You were grinning like a lovestruck schoolgirl. So you asked him out? To my party?"

"Uh, no," says Jensen. "I mean, I asked him to your party, but not as a date. I asked him if he and his roommate wanted to come."

Danneel raises her eyebrows. "Okay," she says. "Do you currently have a head wound? This was the perfect opportunity to _ask him on a date_. You said he's gay, right?"

Jensen coughs. "Did I say that?"

"Yes," says Danneel. "I said, you're late! And you said, oh, I was talking to this kid I met at the coffee shop. He is gay and I am gay and we are totally gay for each other."

"That does sound exactly like something I would say," Jensen agrees.

"Whatever," says Danneel. "You can hit on him tonight."

"I am not hitting on him tonight!" says Jensen.

"Uh huh," says Danneel. "Sure. Go check on Chris and the punch, okay? I get antsy if we leave him alone for too long."

"What am I even checking on?"

"Just grab a spoon and make sure it doesn't melt in there," Danneel says. "That was my one rule."

"Just so you know, if I wanted to date this guy, I would never invite him to one of your parties."

The look Danneel gives him is wholly unimpressed.

Jensen can't really blame her.

*

Jensen spends the first half hour of the party kind of nervous and jittery, and Genevieve eventually banishes him to alcohol monitor, because his twitchiness is making her nervous. Jensen loves Genevieve, he does, but her drunk neuroses are kind of hilarious. He's debating having another beer of his own--he's had two, but it's only been forty-five minutes, and he doesn't want to be really sloppy drunk when Jared arrives. If Jared arrives. Because he's kind of a handsy drunk, and it would just be cruel to hang all over a guy he turned down less than twelve hours ago.

He finishes up giving punch to Julie and turns to find Jared hanging out in the doorway, looking slightly dazed. And also, of course, devastatingly attractive. Jared doesn't have mad fashion sense or particularly good color coordination, but he makes up for it by being incredibly tall, and fairly built, and ridiculously attractive. Jensen grins.

"Hey!" he calls. "Dude, you made it!"

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me." Jared's smile is small and adorable, a little nervous, and Jensen doesn't need to be drunk to want to kiss him.

"Yeah, of course! I'm so glad you could come. Is your roommate here?"

"Yeah, your friend Danneel took him to meet people," says Jared, glancing over his shoulder.

Jensen rolls his eyes. "She thinks she's subtle. She also thinks she's cute. She's wrong about everything."

Jared looks like he might want to ask about that, but Jensen is saved from an awkward _my friend thinks we should date_ conversation by the drunken appearance of Genevieve, who serves as a pretty decent distraction. When she stumbles off again, Jensen changes the subject to easier things, and pretends he's not thinking about jumping Jared the whole night.

*

"Please tell me you got laid last night."

Jensen groans into the phone. "You called about this?"

"Of course I called," Danneel says. "You left my party with your adorable boy crush and his very drunk roommate. I want the dish."

"Nothing happened."

"Seriously? Is he taken? Is he actually straight?"

"No, and no," says Jensen. He rubs his face. "He asked me out."

"Awesome! When are you going?"

"He asked me before the party," says Jensen. "I turned him down."

There's a long pause. "Sweetie, you are so lucky I can't slap you in the face over the phone," she says. "Why did you turn him down?"

"Because I just broke up with Tom a few months ago. I like Jared, and he's a great guy. He really shouldn't be my rebound guy. I don't want to screw things up with him because I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Jensen," Danneel says, after another long pause. "I love you. And I want you to be happy and make good choices. But right now? You are being the king of the dumbasses. You did not love Tom. You guys were fine together, but you were not, like, the epic love that stands the test of time. You were like, oh, hey, I guess we're dating. And now we're not! Huh!"

"Again, your ability to capture my voice and motivations is uncanny."

"Shut up. You like Jared. You were staring at him last night like you wanted to make out for an hour, cuddle, and then fuck his brains out. It was not subtle. So man up, ask him out, and don't give me any of this bullshit about not being ready."

Jensen considers this. "Good pep talk, boss."

"Dumbass. Go get your guy."

And Jensen was planning to, he really was. But Jared keeps not showing up at the coffee shop, and his spontaneous romantic coffee gesture is getting less and less spontaneous and romantic and more and more sad and weird.

He's almost given up, but then, on Thursday, he spots Jared reading at his usual table and blurts out, "Oh thank God."

Jared looks up. "What? I mean, good morning?"

Jensen laughs and sits down across from Jared, sliding him the coffee. Somehow, he's pretty sure this is gonna work out just fine.


End file.
